Satellite
by HALCALI
Summary: Edo visits North Academy for a specific bluehaired duelist. One shot. Shounenai. [EdoJohan, JesseAster, Superiorshipping]


**SATELLITE**

edo phoenix & johan andersen

( _aster phoenix & jesse andersen _)

"**superiorshipping**"

**fluffy one shot. PG.**

_cause you are my satellite, so i'm trying to keep you in sight_

_but with all this space can we keep it alive? so i'm asking you baby --_

_are you coming down tonight?_

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Heyyy guys. It's Airi. You might know me as _southpoint_from _deviantart_. That really crazy Edo/Johan shipper. I've actually written alot of fics concerning the two, but this is the only one I find _good_ enough to debut so far. You can definitely expect more fics from me because Johan and Edo always fit my muse. I bring you this one-shot, written with love and dedication to everyone who thinks i'm not crazy and that my reasons for this pairing are perfectly sane.

Oh, I don't like flames. Your flames will be ignored. Don't like it? Don't say anything, just leave quietly, 'kay?

Most of all, _enjoy_. -smile-

* * *

"Welcome to North Academy, Edo Phoenix. I must say -- it is _such_ a pleasure to have you visit here. Your busy schedule seems to be loose around this time?" The headmaster walked through the sunlit halls of North Academy, beaming with happiness; a celebrity accompanying him. Edo couldn't help but be adored. He was used to it, and simply brushed off the formalities. "Yes, well, I _am_ a student of Duel Academy, I figure that my presence here might make a couple of your students work harder. However, I am not here to duel, as you know."

The old man toyed with his beard and smiled. "Ah yes. You're here to meet our champion. I'm sure our students may be inspired by you, but our champion always holds true as a source of inspiration around here." He was referring to Johan Andersen.

Edo ego was struck a little. But he straightened up his blazer, "After you introduce me to the students, I trust you will force them to their classes? I don't want any fanclubs following me. I want to also respectfully request that you not tell anyone what i'm here for. It might damage my image." Edo, after all, _adored_ privacy. The headmaster chuckled, _What a stubborn boy. Better do as he says._ "Sure thing, Edo."

They finally made it to large double doors, and when opened, was a large balcony overlooking thousands of students, looking much like Duel Academia's. They sport the same uniforms - Blue, Red, and Yellow. That, too, was nothing new. Even though this seemed like another boost for his ego, he had only one objective. And that was to get better acquainted with the champion -- if only to see Johan's cards in action against his D-heroes.

* * *

The roars of the students could be heard througout North Academy's hallways. _Everyone_ seemed to love Edo Phoenix. Johan wasn't an exception, but he wondered why so many flocked to Edo. Even though Edo was amazing, wasn't he just another one of those petty divas? Johan reminded himself to _never_ judge a book by it's cover, after all, Edo was involved with Juudai, so he couldn't be _that_ bad, right? Whatever the case, he leaned off to the side of the auditorium, in the farthest point possible from the balcony. This ceremony wasn't of much importance anyway.

"Students, here today, we have a special guest at our academy. Allow me to introduce the high-ranked pro league player, _Edo Phoenix!_" Complete with a spotlight on him. Edo, in all his silver glory, respectfully bowed. And that was the end of it. Well, the introduction, that is. There were some important announcements to be heard, but Edo disappeared halfway into the announcements. Johan hadn't seemed to notice, nor care, however...

"Ey, Johan."

"Ah! Jim!" Johan greeted, smiling, "I want to get out of here, how about you?"

"I'd love to if I had good reason, but ya know, you have _perfectly_good reason to get out of here." For some reason, Jim did **not** sound amused. "You left your lunch outside in the open for_anyone_ to eat. I mean, most kids are in here right now, but... you never know."

"Oh, crap!" Johan freaked out, biting his lip. "Ughhhhhhhhh. I had fangirls steal it last time! Damn these auditorium things! I need to eat!" With that, Johan quickly thanked his friend and slipped outside to get his lunch by the seaside, hoping to the higher powers that the headmaster didn't see him slip out. After all, the pride of North Academy couldn't be seen setting a bad example like slipping out of an important assembly.

But, it was his food. He didn't feel like people stealing his home-made fish sandwiches.

* * *

Once outside, Johan ran as swiftly as possible to that tree with his lunch pack underneath. Much to his liking, he spotted it, and sighed of relief as he approached it. "Oh, thank goodness. No one stole you today." He was about to turn around and run back to the assembly, to rid himself of guilty concience - but found a familiar person overlooking the ocean. The silver hair and suit made it obvious; his back was turned to Johan, and he seemed like he was concentrating on something. _Oh! He left the assembly too, it seems. Yeah, it was pretty boring._

Johan thought for a moment.

_Should I greet him and be friendly? Or should I just ignore him?_

He took the former rather quickly, and ran down to go talk to the youth, lunch box in his arms.

* * *

Edo got bored of the Academy's praise, _fast_. He just wanted to get it over with. He wanted to know a little bit about what Juudai was so fascinated with. And those wonderful rainbow-colored beasts. Sure, Johan may have been just another dueling idiot; but after the fiasco with Yubel, Edo figured he'd grace Johan with his presence. There wasn't a duelist in the world who could resist him, anyway.

"Edo!" A voice called out. It alarmed him so much that he almost jumped. He knew that voice, though it never said his name until now. He looked behind him to meet with emerald eyes matched with a contagious smile. "Johan.." The name slipped from his lips as the other boy approached him.

"How do you do? I'm sure you know me already, but it's actually nice to see you in person this time!" His greeting was such a Juudai thing. It made Edo a little sick, but he returned the gesture. "It's nice to meet you too."

And that was it.

There was a little silence, but Johan figured he could always defeat the awkwardness of a conversation.

"So, what brings you to --" Before Johan finishes, Edo cuts him off. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Eh?"

"I mean.." Edo fumbles a little with his words. He wasn't used to worrying about others. "Ever since _that_ incident, have you been recovering well?"

"OH!" Johan laughs lightly, and Edo watches him with some sort of admiration. How_does _he manage to smile like that? "Yeah! There hasn't been anything strange lately, but sometimes I worry about how Juudai is doing. That's so nice of you to ask. I uh, didn't think that someone like you worried about people like me."

Edo figured he'd say something like that. "Well, I guess you've learned something new. I was hoping i'd be able to see your cards in action today. I've never witnessed the strength of the Rainbow Dragon."

"_That's_ all you came for?" Johan seems shocked, "I wasn't intending to duel today..."

"You can't even do it for a guest?" Edo snaps, "I think i'll have to duel you for free just to force it out of you." The silver-haired boy smirks, holding up his duel disk, "What do you think?"

"..." Johan's heart speeds up a little, the thought of the D-heroes tempting him to say yes. His stomach had other thoughts though. Johan's stomach growled fearlessly. "Hey! Why don't we eat lunch together first?" Johan suggests, holding up his lunch box, "I made a little extra for today. We can duel later! C'mon!"

Johan grabs Edo's hand which had the duel disk, and ushered him to a nearby tree. Edo would've said something along the lines of _UNHAND ME, YOU INSOLENT FOOL!_ ... But this was Johan. Johan seemed to innocent. Something about Johan made Edo not want to say anything offensive. That smile was too contagious to stop thinking about.

So, he let Johan lead him.

* * *

They made it underneath Johan's favorite tree, and thankfully there was a bench nearby. Edo didn't enjoy sitting on bare ground with his suit. "I'm super hungry, so the duel will have to wait for a little bit, is that alright?" Johan asks, plopping down on the wooden bench and fumbling with his lunch box. "I guess." Edo replies, sitting down next to him, watching the ocean ahead of them.

"Here, take one." Johan offers his box to Edo, who looks like he's never eaten casually like this before. "Are you sure?"

Johan nods, and Edo takes one. _He might be a diva, but when you get one on one with him, he seems alot different_. Johan muses, taking a bite of his sandwich. Edo also takes a bite out of his and doesn't seem affected by the taste, but continues to not make conversation. Was he always this quiet?

"So, Edo. How's the pro league these days? Any new opponents?" Johan's mouth is half full, and it amuses Edo that he'd actually speak like that. It seems like something Juudai would do, only, Johan had successfully done it in a cuter fashion.

"Yeah, I guess. It's exciting but everyone knows the outcome if _i'm_dueling."

Ego, ego, ego. Johan laughed, "What kind of opponents have been showing up lately?"

He put down his sandwich and thought, "Someone with a deck full of really glittery bugs - it was a _guy_. I thought it was a _girl_." Johan somehow found this strikingly amusing, and laughed out loud, "You thought they were a girl?!"

They began talking about some of the new people in the pro league and how the decks got stranger and stranger -- down to food-type cards. Johan just _had_ to share his story about when he encountered someone with a deck full of freaky aliens.. freakier than Juudai's aliens. Though only Johan had laughed, he made Edo smile, somehow. Edo smiled everytime Johan started laughing by himself. Johan seemed uneffected by his cold presence.

In fact, Johan hadn't even _noticed _it. It frightened Edo a little.

"So, like, this deck -- it played this _outrageous card!_ I couldn't take it anymore! I had to totally beat --"

"Johan." Edo addresses rather seriously.

The other boy stops and stares, "What is it?"

"Why do you keep talking even if I don't come up with crafty responses?" Edo raised an eyebrow, "What if i'm not even remotely interested?"

Johan thinks for a second. "If you weren't remotely interested, you would've walked away by now."

_Hm, he has a point_. Edo thinks, looking away.

The next thing that Johan says alarms Edo in a strange way. No one's ever told him this as affectionately as Johan does:

"And.. I like being around you for some reason." Johan sheepishly rubs the back of his head, closing his lunch box with his other hand, "I always thought you were a diva with no time for others, but I actually think I like you." Johan looks at the stunned celebrity next to him with a smile, "You're just too cool to pass up!"

Edo meets Johan's eyes. Why were they tainted with such blunt honesty? He hopes the blue-haired wonder isn't lying. Edo felt the urge to hug Johan. Something about Johan seemed to open him up. Was it that alluring smile? Or the open presence? Or the fact something would give him an ear if he needed one? It was probably all of those. _After today_, Edo thought, sighing, _I'm probably going to have problems forgetting about him._

"Now then!" Johan got up, dusting himself off, "How about that duel?"

Edo smirks and inwardly feels great about his new friend. This friendship was going to be_very_ interesting. He holds up his arm, and the duel disk opens. Johan gets up to distance himself from Edo for some space - they were going to need it, but before he goes, Edo softly says something that makes Johan flush a little.

"I like being around you, too."

**fin.**

* * *

My apologies to anyone who reads this. EdoxJohan has taken over my sanity.

Reviews are lovely, but they're not necessary. xD


End file.
